1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses for collecting and killing insects, and more particularly to an apparatus which not only provides for the killing and collection of the insects but for the simplified sanitary disposal thereof.
2. Description of the Contemporary and/or Prior Art
The problem of collecting, killing and disposing of insects, especially roaches, has plagued man for centuries. Recently, numerous apparatuses have appeared which, by various means, attract flying insects to a chamber and then apply an electrical voltage to the insects to stun or kill them. Such apparatuses which employ special fluorescent lights on the interior of an electrically charged grid are well known for use in killing flying insects. Additionally, devices are shown for electrocuting and stunning insects of the crawling type, such as roaches. It has become apparent that the techniques that easily operate for flying insects are not readily adaptable to crawling insects and as such the two branches of the art have matured separately.
In regard to flying insects, use of suction in the capture of insects where the suction is used in part as a method to draw the insects to or into the apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,126,994 issued to Harrison on Feb. 2, 1915, which discloses an insect trap that includes a fan that draws insects into a collection bag; U.S. Pat. No. 783,752 issued to Marston on Feb. 28, 1905, which teaches an apparatus for collecting insects where insects are drawn through a vacuum into a collection chamber; and U.S. Pat. No. 777,088 issued to Franklin on Dec. 13, 1904, which discloses a flying insect exterminator wherein insects are drawn into a funnel like device by a fan and then are crushed for disposal. The foregoing devices are strictly mechanical and do not employ electricity to stun or kill insects.
The use of suction to draw flying insects into a device where the insects are ultimately electrocuted is shown in several devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,807,076 issued to Sweet on May 26, 1931, which teaches a flying insect exterminator wherein suction from a fan causes flying insects, that are attracted by a sounding device, to be drawn to an electrode for electrocution.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,270 issued to Lo on Jun. 4, 1991, shows a flying insect killing apparatus where suction is used to draw insects into a electric screen for electrocution and collection. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 2,567,616 issued to Moore on Sep. 11, 1951, discloses a flying insect destroyer wherein suction is created to force insects against an electrode for electrocution and lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,978 issued to Zacharias on Mar. 20, 1990, discloses a flying insect impeller and destroyer wherein a fan is used to propel such insects against an electrode for electrocution.
All the aforegoing devices are designed for flying insects. In contrast, the present invention is configured for killing roaches, which are attracted and drawn into the device by means other than suction, but which after electrocution, are vacuumed together for disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,012,384 issued to Gatti on Aug. 27, 1935, discloses a device for attracting and exterminating vermin wherein a light bulb is used as an attractant. A plurality of electrodes are disposed adjacent to a fabric wick which is impregnated with a current conducting liquid.
As to crawling insect or roach exterminating devices, U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,502 issued to Bierman on Dec. 1, 1987 shows an electric roach trap having a pair of conductors disposed in a housing so that if a roach enters the trap and contacts the electrodes, it is electrocuted. Dead roaches accumulate in the housing and must be manually removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,668 issued to Darncharnjitt on Mar. 20, 1979 teaches an insect trap where insects are lured into a housing so that they are disposed across electrodes that electrocute the insects A disadvantage of such an apparatus is that it is well known that the insects can detect flow of current through the electrodes and ultimately are conditioned not to climb onto the electrodes. Further, the housing of such traps must be manually cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,564 issued to Davies, et al on Jan. 3, 1984 teaches a cockroach trap which incorporates parallel conductors that are pulsed with electrical voltage. After the insects are electrocuted by this apparatus, they fall into a tray for manual removal. The apparatus also incorporates a pheromone attractant.
Other devices of interest are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,854 issued to Zhou, et al on Apr. 10, 1990, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,500 issued to Jefferys on Aug. 21, 1990, which each teach an insect or vermin trap with electrodes that are switched on and off.
Although various solutions have been proposed in the prior art for the trapping or killing of crawling insects such as roaches, the effective luring of such insects, killing thereof, and the effective disposal of such crawling insects, without significant handling, has not been accomplished by any prior art devices. The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing an apparatus for collecting and killing insects which provides significant and reliable means for attracting the insects, means for maximizing the killing of the insects, and also means for efficiently disposing of the insects without manual handling. Such an effective and efficient combination is heretofore unknown in the prior art.